Happy Birthday Tessa
by TheFallenNightAngel
Summary: In which Tessa's 17th birthday is coming up in a few days. Post Clockwork Prince, Pre Clockwork Princess.


**Note before reading: This takes place between the end of Clockwork Prince and the beginning of Clockwork Princess. I noticed in the beginning of Clockwork Princess that Tessa seemed to have had a birthday within the few months between the two books. Then I started imagining what her birthday would've been like. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Tessa took her seat at the dining table and yawned. She had been up late last night reading Jane Eyre over again. One of her favorite parts was when Jane and Mr. Rochester got married. Tessa had read over it several times, dreaming of what her and Jem's wedding would be like. The seamstress was due to start fitting her for her dresses in a few weeks. But for now, she got to enjoy being happily engaged to Jem. Or, as happily engaged one can be while having half of your heart yearning for a certain blue-eyed boy. Will. Will. Will. His name had echoed through her head thousands of times. Will had refused to make any sort of long eye contact with her or to talk more than one sentence to her. Not that it mattered. Did it? Perhaps if they stopped talking to each other, maybe her feelings for him would fade. Doubtfully.

At the moment, Tessa's mind was occupied with Jem sitting next to her, holding her hand under the table. She was enjoying a breakfast of toast spread with strawberry jam. Charlotte was half listening to Henry explaining some sort of invention. Cecily and Will were fighting over a book they both wanted to read. Gideon was staring at Sophie as she scurried in and out of the kitchen.

Tessa had just picked up a cup of tea when she felt something brush against her ankles. She gave a small shriek and jumped up, spilling her tea onto the table. All eyes turned to her.

"What is it Tessa?" Jem asked, concerned as always. She peered underneath the table and gave a laugh.

"Your infernal cat was rubbing against my ankles," she said. Tessa reached down and picked Church up. He hissed and tried to scratch her with his claws.

"Now Church, that's no way to behave," Jem scolded and took the cat from Tessa. Instantly the cat calmed down and purred.

"That cat is nothing but trouble," Will drawled. "He chewed up my new book I bought last week!"

"What book was that?" Tessa asked, curious.

He turned and gave her a quick glance. "It had Greek poetry in it," he said indignantly.

"Well, then Church has more taste in books than you," she replied.

"That's quite enough," Charlotte put in. Sighing, Tessa sat back in her chair and smoothed her skirts.

"In fact, there's something I wanted to ask you Tessa," Charlotte said.

"Yes?"

"I believe you mentioned that your birthday is around this time of year. Isn't your birthday this Friday?"

Tessa was surprised that Charlotte had even remembered that. "Oh yes, it is. I'll be seventeen."

Jem turned towards her. "Is it really? That's only three days from now," he said.

Tessa nodded. "That sounds about right."

"Well, would you like to have a celebration here at the Institute?" Charlotte asked her.

Tessa's face lit up. "Could we really do that? That would be wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"Of course we could. It would be our pleasure. Perhaps we could ask Bridget to make a cake. I could also take you out to the dress shop to find a new dress to wear for the occasion."

Jem nodded along to Charlotte's suggestions. "I agree. That would be excellent."

Cecily tilted her head. "Three days? That's not very long! I don't have a present!" she said.

"Neither do I," Gideon, Will, Henry, and Jem chimed in.

Tessa shook her head. "There's no need for presents. I don't need materialistic things. Don't worry about it."

"Nonsense, Tessa. This is a special day for you," Charlotte said with a smile.

"Well...if you really want to..." Tessa said hesitantly.

Jem laid his hand over hers. "Of course we do."

"Then it's settled. We'll have a birthday celebration for Tessa this Friday," Charlotte said.

* * *

"The color is spectacular, Tessa. The style suits you perfectly!"

Tessa was with Charlotte and Sophie, searching for a dress for the celebration.

"She's right Miss. It's lovely," Sophie said.

Tessa examined the dress. It was a deep royal blue color with silver lace. "It is rather nice. You don't think it's too fancy?"

"Oh no, it's beautiful," Charlotte said matter of fact.

"Well, alright then."

Ten minutes later, the trio walked out of the dress shop with promises of the dress being delivered the next day.

* * *

Tessa woke up the morning giddy with excitement. It was her birthday and she got to celebrate with her friends.

She rang the servant's bell for Sophie to come and help her with her new dress they had bought.

She began to run a brush through her long brown hair to loosen the tangles.

A knock sounded at her door. Sophie entered with a smile on her face. "Happy birthday Miss Tessa." She went to open the wardrobe and pulled out the dress.

She helped Tessa into the dress. Tessa turned to the mirror and was in awe. She looked beautiful. The royal blue color suited her perfectly. The silver trimmings added a touch of bedazzle. Tessa tucked her jade pendant and clockwork angel under the bodice.

Thanking Sophie, she descended down the stairs and went into the dining room. All of the Institute members were already seating. She smiled and sat down at her seat next to Jem.

"Happy birthday Tessa!" they all exclaimed. She blushed and smiled. "Thank you so much, this is beautiful!" The dining room table had been adorned with cases full of beautiful and lush flowers. A lacy tablecloth was laid across the table. Fancy crystal tableware was set. But most exciting, a stack of presents at her place at the table.

"Open your presents!" Cecily said excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Tessa laughed and reached for the nearest present. It was small but neatly wrapped. "That one's from me, Will, and Gideon," Cecily announced. Tessa carefully tore the paper. She pulled out a large leather bound book. "Charlotte and Emily Bronte's complete collection of novels! What a gorgeous book! Thank you," she said with delight.

Charlotte pushed a larger package towards her. "This one is from Henry and I," she said. Tessa lifted an elegant gown from the wrappings. It was ivory and silver. "Charlotte! You didn't have to get me something like this. But thank you," Tessa said with a smile. Charlotte waved her hand. "It was our pleasure, right Henry?" Henry nodded his head and chewed on his breakfast. "Certainly."

Jem handed her a small box. "This is from me. I hope you like it," he said shyly. She gave him a gentle smile. "I'm sure I'll love it." She slid the velvet ribbon off the box and opened it. Her breath caught in her throat. Inside was a lovely music box with engravings of violins on the sides. "It's beautiful Jem," she said breathlessly. Tessa wound it up and let it play. A simple but exquisite tune played from it. Tessa set it gently on the table and sighed. "Thank you all so much for these spectacular gifts. I couldn't ask for anything more for a birthday," she said.

Tessa spent the rest of the day having a wonderful birthday with her friends.

It was perfection. 


End file.
